When Ancient Japan And Superheroes Mix
by TheGlassTiger
Summary: During a battle, the rowdyruff boys and the powerpuff girls end up in the world of Ancient Japan, split up. There they meet inuyasha, kagome and the rest of there group, and they start to get along. but a powerful enemy coming after the puffs and ruffs could upset it all.. rated m just because I like being safe!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Boomer

Species: Elemental Demon

Category: Water

Height: 5 ft 11 in

Age: 17

Boomer is full of energy and the youngest of his brothers. When he was transported to ancient Japan, he took the form of a water demon. He travels with Bubbles and his Watersoul, Splish. He uses a staff with a blue gem when he battles. He'll never turn down a good opponent. His favorite food is shaved ice and he loves swimming. You can almost always see him playing with shippo.

Name: Brick

Species: Elemental Demon

Category: Fire

Height: 6 ft 10 in

Age: 18

Brick is hardcore and responsible. He is the eldest of his brothers and when he was transported to ancient Japan, he took the form of a fire demon. He travels with Blossom and his Firesoul, Ember. He uses a sword that can light on fire as his weapon. He loves a challenge, his favorite food is cherries and he loves teasing Blossom. He relates most to kagome.

Name: Butch

Species: Elemental Demon

Category: Earth

Height: 6 ft 5 in

Age: 17 and ½

Butch is carefree and a sports lover. He is the middle brother and took the form of an earth demon when he was transported to ancient Japan. He travels with Buttercup and his earthsoul, Crystallo. He uses a heavy iron mace in battle. He constantly picks fights with inuyasha and his favorite food is green apples. His favorite activity is wrestling.

Name: Blossom

Species: Human

Height: 5 ft 11 in

Age: 17

Blossom is the eldest of the three sisters. She loves sweets, romance novels and hanging out with kagome and sango. She lost her powers when she was transported to ancient japan, but gained the power of healing and cannot be burnt by flames. She travels with Brick and Ember. She uses her powers and a dancing ribbon made of steel in battle. She doesn't like to fight, her favorite food is anything sweet that has strawberries, and her favorite activity is stargazing.

Name: Buttercup

Species: Human

Height: 5 ft 5 in

Age:17

Buttercup is the middle child of the three sisters. She loves sports, beating up butch(or at least trying to) and training with sango. She lost most of her powers when entering ancient Japan, but kept some of her super strength. Buttercup travels with Butch and his earthsoul, Crystallo. She uses a wooden mallet as her weapon but could still beat someone up without it. She likes to fight with butch, her favorite food is meat and her favorite activity is karate.

Name: Bubbles

Species: Human

Height: 5 ft 2 in

Age: 16

Bubbles loves everything in life. She is the youngest of the three sisters and loves to hangout with Boomer, Splish and Shippo. She lost her powers when she entered ancient Japan, but gained the ability to talk to animals and demons that can't speak human languages. She knows some self defense and has yet to repeatedly use a weapon. She likes painting, singing and dancing with Boomer, Splish or Shippo.

the start of my first story! don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon.

-TheGlassTiger


	2. fights always end in accidents

Hey guys! My name is TheGlassTiger. It's nice to meet you all.

This is my first fanfic ever, though I make a lot of them up in my head so there will definitely be more.

Brick: GlassTiger-sama does not own Inuyasha, Powerpuff Girls or Samurai Jack. They shall always belong to their creators.

Enjoy the story!

Blossom's POV

Sigh.

I cannot believe those Rowdyruffs! They went away for three years and now they're in front of us try to beat us up? They should have learned their lesson by now! They should have stayed away. Wait. why would they disappear for 3 years and then randomly show up? Brick must have something up his sleeve.

So I watched the smirking red rowdyruff in front of me. He and his brothers had grown up. Brick now had long hair that he tied up in a ponytail. Boomer looks about the same, except his hair is in spikes facing downward. Butch's hair looks like a bunch of black crystals on top of his head.

I was actually surprised when they surrounded me and my sisters. They had gone in for one attack before coming to face us. Now, I have a bruise on my stomach and an idiot in front of me.

"Brick."

"Blossom," muttered the leader of the rowdyruffs. "why didn't you stay wherever you went, Brick?" "we went on a training trip so we could beat you girls," he said, now speaking a little louder. "It wouldn't make sense not to come back to townsville." I laughed. "You really think you can beat us?" His smirk grew even bigger.

"Yes."

And then the fight began.

^#%^ #^%&*#!# ^*&*^*(^ %&%*$ $%^*$%^%&#%^*#%^& %$#

Brick's POV

I panted. It had been about 2 hours since my brothers and I started fighting the powerpuff girls, and it was going pretty well for us. Using the techniques sensei Jack taught us, we were faring much better than we used to. However, he also taught us not to attack someone behind their back, so this is taking a lot longer than it usually would. If we got them going fast enough, maybe we could throw them to the ground using their own speed. Yes, that could work!

I called my brothers over and told them my plan. "I think that could work," stated boomer.

"Will it keep em down though?" asked butch.

"As long as they're going at their full speed. Anything lower and it'll just daze em to the extreme." I said.

"Let's do it then!"

We quickly split up and began taunting our opponents.

"Oh cupcake…"

"I'LL KILL YOU, BUTCH!" screamed Buttercup.

Well that was fast.

Buttercup charged at Butch. He easily sidestepped her and grabbed her hands, getting ready to double her speed and throw her to the ground. Just as he was about to let go, realization came to her eyes. And Buttercup held on. My brother kept spinning, trying to make her let go. They started glowing, and then they turned into a flash of light, making everyone in a 100 foot radius blackout.

My last thoughts and words?

"Aw Fu-"

Gt :So kits, what do you think?

Brick: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SEND US?!

Gt : all will be revealed… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Like and comment, kits!


	3. We're In The Feudal Era!

G.T :Hey Kits! How's it going? Y'all are probably just as excited as the characters are for this chapter!

Boomer : Yay! Where'd we go, where'd we go, where'd we go, where'd we go, where'd we go, where'd w-

Butch :(slaps duct tape over boomer's mouth) SHUT IT BAKA!

G.T: thank you Butch. Also, I have made a key for Y'all so it's easier to read this story as it progresses.

Boomer :MHP!?

G.T : Brick, would you please do the disclaimer?

Brick: G.T-sama does not own Inuyasha, Powerpuff Girls or Samurai Jack. They shall always belong to their creators.

G.T : Alright. On to the Chapter!

"Human Speech"

" **Demon Speech"**

-;)-

Brick's POV:

I sighed as I came into consciousness, tried to sit up, and promptly layed back down as I felt a stab of pain go through one of my arms. As my vision began to blur due to pain, I looked at my right arm. Broken.

"Out of all the shit that could happen, of course I break my arm," I muttered. "Thank god I'm dual handed."

I carefully use only my left hand to sit up and look at my surroundings, not remembering what happened.

In a flash it all comes back to me. I was such an idiot! Why didn't I stop to think about what might happen if Buttercup held onto Butch during the maneuver? Stupid stupid stupid!

My mental mutterings are interrupted by a small groan to the left of me . I turn to look, and when I do, I begin cursing in my head. It just had to be Blossom who fell near me! And from the looks of it she was unharmed due to landing on a patch of moss. I sighed. This was gonna hurt.

As Pinky slowly sat up, I started to look at the surrounds that would probably be the last thing I saw before she would knock me unconscious and drag me to the nearest jail.

Trees, trees, more trees, a rock, trees… wait, since when has townsville had so many trees?

That was my last thought before Blossom tried to tackle me and I had to put my attention on the fact she was trying to pin me to the ground and how for some reason, even in my current state, it wasn't working.

Blossoms POV(a few minutes in the past):

I groaned as I came into consciousness, my vision slowly clearing as I struggled to sit up. Where was i? The last thing I remembered was…

The fight!

I twisted around, trying to get a glimpse of any indicators to where I was or what happened, and immediately spotted..

Brick.

I glared at him. How dare he sit there, his hair mused, clothes ripped from the fight, and stare into the distance, when he went and attacked me and my sisters, who were currently missing! Baka!

I examined the situation carefully. Brick seemed to be zoning out as I carefully stepped forward. There was no response to the sound of my footsteps. I smirked, and with all my strength, leapt forward to tackle him.

It didn't work.

Brick now had his attention on me as I tried to wrestle him to the ground with no results. Why wasn't this working?!

Brick, now looking pretty annoyed, somehow managed to flip me on to the ground and pin me there with one hand, the other one clearly broken. How did I miss that?!

"If you're going to try and pin me, will you actually be serious and use all your strength?!" he growled.

" I-I was." I managed to stutter, highly confused.

Brick glared at me, clearly thinking I was lying.

"I'm not fucking dumb anymore pinky, nor am I weak, so I'd like it if you stopped holding back," He snarled.

"I'm not holding back!" I screeched, panic beginning to come in waves.

Brick stopped and suddenly got the same faraway look that he had when he was just sitting there. I now recognised this look as thinking, Having experienced it before. What Was he thinking about?

My musings were promptly interrupted by Brick glaring at me as if I were a bright light he was trying to look past.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as his face fell into an expression of panic. "I'm trying to use my eye lasers, idiot and it's not working!" He shouted, now getting a little frustrated. Ok, scratch that, he's gone into extreme panic mode.

I watched as Brick summoned up every power he ever had, or at least tried to. Clearly, none of them were working. I had a little sympathy for him, having gone through this denial a few minutes before, though I did not panic as much as he had. I had gone through physical training with my sisters without our powers, and he had probably neglected to do that (G.T: Oh poor oblivious carrot top). I began to think that maybe, even in this considerably weak time of my life, I might still be able to beat Brick.

Until he somehow managed to set his hands on fire.

I stared at Brick, not managing to stop my shocked look from coming to my face. I am so dead! My arch enemy just light part of himself on fire! WHAT IF I'M NEXT!?

The fire suddenly jumped out of his hands and started growing right before both of our very surprised eyes, forming what looked to be…

A very alive Fireball.

I'm not kidding. What looked to be one of those fireballs from games like Mario was sitting right in front of me, now laughing at both Brick and I, saying something about how we look like we saw someone commiting murder in front of our eyes and such.

Brick somehow managed to shake himself out of the stupor we had fallen into, and grabbed said Fireball and growled, "Explain. Now."

" And what exactly would you like me to explain?" it asked, with a stupid little smirk on its face.

"What and who you are. Location. Gaining of new powers and loss of old ones." Brick demanded.

The fireball smirked even wider as he began to answer Bricks questions.

"I am Ember. You lost your old powers because having them after this point in time could destroy the universe. You have new powers because to keep you alive, the Gods had to give you different kinds of blood, Brick has become a fire demon and Blossom has gained immunity to fire and miko powers. As for where you are…"

The smirk grew even wider as The fireball let out a small let out a small, evil cackle.

"You're in a forest in Japan, at the time of the Feudal Era!"

….

"WHAT?!"

-o.0-

G.T: MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

Brick: YOU SENT US TO THE FUCKING FEUDAL ERA!?

Boomer: AND WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!

(Brick and Boomer fall through a hole that randomly appears in the floor while G.T cackles evilly)

G.T: All shall be revealed!

(Brick, muffled from under the floor) GLASSTIGER!

G.T: Uh Oh! Gotta run! Like and Comment, Kits!


	4. Chapter 4

G.T: Hey Kits! Glasstiger here! Let's get the characters in for a quick chat before we start the story! Characteribus, veni ad me!

(Characters appear out of thin air)

Brick : AHHHH! (thud) MOJO I'LL KILL YOU!

Blossom: EEEEKKKK! (thud) Huh, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would…

Brick (muffled): That's because you landed on me, pinky.

Blossom: Oh My God! Rowdyruff Boy! Girls, hel-

G.T: Taenia tenax! (magically slaps duct tape on Blossoms mouth)

Brick: Thanks OMG ITS Y-

G.T: Taenia tenax! (magically slaps duct tape on Bricks mouth) Alright! Vos sunt nunc est alligatum ut sella! (characters are suddenly chained to chairs, and start to shout and scream) Listen up!

(room goes quiet)

G.T: As you can all see, you are not in townsville or wherever you come from. You are in what is called a key dimension, otherwise known as a "Key". This is a place where authors, such as myself, store things and people such as characters and themselves. Authors control and create stories from these key, though they can leave and participate in a story, but if they do leave they have less control over the stories than if they were in their key. Characters will stay in an author's key and do other activities as the stories progress. But for now let's introduce the characters! Occurret ante!

(Some of the chairs float to the front of the room and sit in a row)

G.T: First up we have the Rowdyruff boys, consisting of Brick, the leader, Boomer, the heart, and Butch, the strength! They were originally designed by mojo, But see neither mojo or him as their parental figures, and will often say in this story that Jack-Sensei is more of a father then either of the two villains.

Him and Mojo: Hey!

G.T: Second are the Powerpuff girls, consisting of Blossom, The commander, Bubbles, the heart, and Buttercup, the fighter. They were made by Professor Utonium, who they see as their father. He is not here at the moment. In this fanfiction all of them can see the jewel shards and they all have various levels of purification power, bubbles being the strongest purifier by a small margarine, followed by Blossom and then buttercup, who is considered weak in purification sense.

Buttercup: mhn nhm mhme, mihm! (I'm not weak, witch!)

G.T: Third is the inu pakku, consisting of Inuyasha; a half demon who wields tensiega, Kagome; a young priestess that can sense the jewel shards. Sango; a female demon slayer, Miroku; a perverted monk with a curse on each hand, Kirara; a neko demon that is Sangos companion, and Shippo; a young fox demon who was adopted by Kagome.

I will explain more to you all next chapter! For now, sit back and relax!

Brick's POV:

I glared at the back of pinky, who was walking down the path in front of me. After the living fireball, now identified as Ember, told us where we were, he promptly suggested that we find the nearest group of people as soon as possible, stating that he would use his "heat sensory system" to find the nearest fire. I, feeling that the name was too long, immediately renamed it "flocation", short for flame location. After a heated debate ("It's not a yelling match Blossom!") we began to walk towards what Ember said was a campfire, following a dirt path towards our destination. I cared not that Blossom was complaining that it was hot, because I was about to have the pleasure (Note the sarcasm please) of meeting my newly awakened beast, whose first words were, ' **Our woman has a very round backside.'**

I stopped as soon as I heard those words, surprising Blossom who was now muttering about rude fireballs.

"Brick?"

"Did you you hear that?" i whispered, my eyes darting around trying to find the source of the sound. "No…" she murmured hesitantly.

' **You will not find anyone out there pup, and I would advise against replying out loud to me, unless you want our woman to think you are crazy.'**

My eyes widened slightly and i made a quick decision, grabbing Ember and running up a tree, leaving behind a very confused Blossom.

"Explain the voice in my head now!" I whisper yelled at the confused and slightly scared fireball hanging from my hands.

"What?" he said, looking at me as if I had grown two heads.

"The...the…"

' **Yokai Beast.'**

"The yokai beast!" I shot out.

Ember's eyes widened in realization when i said the name. "Oh…" he said. "Well, the yokai beast is something every demon has. It's sort of like a voice inside your head that can take control of the demon if they let their instincts govern them. The influence the body and are a representation of a demons more primal instincts. Yokai beasts have been known to be good advisers for noble demons."

I sat for a minute, absorbing the information that Ember had just given me. Ember took the chance to jump down from the tree and say, "If you've met your beast then I'll just leave and let you two talk… Blossom is probably scared of being alone or something… bye!"

' **Beat him for trying to ditch us.'**

I promptly did as my beast asked, before going back to the main road and Blossom, who was not scared but rather annoyed at the fact that I randomly ran into a forest while leaving her on the road. After a brief debate, (still not a shouting match Blossom!) we continued on our way, with me still not paying attention to either of the arguing beings with me, as I began to talk with my beast, who was actually focused on the pair, mainly Blossom.

' **Our woman is winning against the fireball!'**

'She's not our woman!' I mentally screamed

' **Yes she is.'**

'No she's not!'

' **Yes she is.'**

'No she's not!'

' **Yes she is.'**

'No she's not!'

' **Yes she is.'**

'No she's not!'

' **No she's not.'**

'Yes she is!'

I paused, realising what had just happened.

' **I win! She's our woman!'**

'God dammit all to hell…'

' **HAHAHAHAhahaha!'**

I was interrupted from mentally trying to strangle my beast when armed men jumped out of the bushes. I raised my eyes as they surrounded us, the leader, a very muscled man, stepped forward.

"Listen up!" he shouted. I winced, his voice being way to loud for my new and sensitive ears, which were hidden underneath my hair after Ember noted that demons were considered evil and would usually be hunted down for appearing in a village. He continued, "Give us all you valuables and we won't hurt you!" His gaze traveled to Blossom, who had stepped slightly behind me. "And give us the woman too!" He shouted, giving a leer towards Blossom, who shifted uncomfortably under his attention.

' **Boy. do you want to fight him?'** questioned my beast. I narrowed my eyes, and that was all it needed.

' **Focus all your anger and other feelings toward your heart. There you will find your inner fire. You can draw your fire from there and used fire outside of your body. One attack is lighting your own limbs on fire. I suggest you use that attack.'**

I followed my beast's instructions and reached for the warmth inside me, pushing my feelings into it. I felt the warmth start to burn in a good way, and pushed the burning power into my hands, lighting them on fire. I heard most of the bandits gasp, and smirked as I smelled their fear.

I stepped toward the now afraid leader. "What the hell did you just say to me?" he glared me down, the smell of hatred overpowering his fear. He charged towards me, raising his sword.

I sidestepped and brought my flaming fist to his armored stomach, sending him flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious. I stepped forward, inhaling the scent of fear, and said to the bandits, "Anyone else want to demand something from me?"

"No sir!" came the terrified cry. One man came forward. "Thank you sir! That man forced us to work for him! What can we do to repay you?"

"Alright! Go Brick!" shouted Ember, who began glowing brighter.

' **Get out of the way! He's going to blow up from excitement!'** yelled my beast.

I jumped up just in time to avoid the small fireblast from Ember. However, Blossom wasn't so lucky. My eyes widened at the sight before me, and I cursed Blossom for being so pretty.

Due to not being able to get out of the way fast enough, Blossom had gotten caught in the fire blast. Her fireproof powers protected her… but apparently that power didn't apply to her clothes.

Blossom immediately dove into the nearest bush.

I sat there, stunned, then turned around and asked, "Do you have anything in the area of fireproof clothes?

G.T: MWAHAHAHA!

Blossom: Ember I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Ember: Don't kill me, the author made me do it!

(Blossom turns toward author-sama with glowing red eyes)

G.T: Um… rigescunt indutae! (Blossom is promptly frozen in a block of ice)

G.T: whew…(ice starts to crack)

G.T: Fuck! (sprints in other direction as fast as she can just as Blossom bursts out of the ice.)

Blossom: G.T!

Ember: whelp, she's dead, huh Brick?...Brick? (turns around and sees Brick on the ground with a nose bleed.) Figures… well then, thats the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! G.T-sama only owns OC's, of which so far there is only me, and nothing else. Like and comment!

Blossom: I'LL KILL YOU GLASSTIGER!


End file.
